


Hoorns en Klauwen

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: “Misschien een Grote Krayt? Kenobi heeft hem immers op Tatooine gevonden.”
Series: Het Drakenei [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Kudos: 1





	Hoorns en Klauwen

**Author's Note:**

> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327439)

“Misschien een Grote Krayt? Kenobi heeft hem immers op Tatooine gevonden.”

“Nee, hoorns hebben ze, maar alleen naar boven gericht, en zijn klauwen, de verkeerde vorm voor graven zijn ze.”

De twee meesters bekeken nogmaals Anakins klauwen en omlaag groeiende hoorns. Hij was de afgelopen maanden veel gegroeid en was al groter dan de oude groene lichtgewicht-draak. Maar zijn ras was nog steeds een mysterie.

“De archieven raadplegen, moeten we, hmm?”

Ze zagen Anakin met een groep jongelingen op zijn rug om een tegenstribbelende Obi-Wan heen gaan liggen voor een dutje.

“Meester Nu zal het vast een leuke uitdaging vinden.”


End file.
